Dragon's Forest
by HaruRyu
Summary: What happens when Yusuke's sister appears out of nowhere.Not only does she decide to spend all her time at Hiei's forest,she sneeks on to all their missions, she's a assassin,a thief, a fighter and so much more that she could never tell it all.
1. Chapter 1

_10/30/05_

_Disclaimer: All I own are my OCs!_

**

* * *

**

**Ok so we all know how Yusuke got brought back to life after being ran over for trying to save some kid right? Well this story takes place when they get their whole mission with the four saint beast so here's a little information before I start the story!**

**My Character-**

**Jessica-**

**Age: 13 soon to be 14**

**Where she grew up: America**

**Interesting pieces of information: she was born out of a curse that I will not be giving the details on yet except that it made it so that in every dimension she goes to she has a blood family in Yusuke's dimension Yusuke's family is also her family.**

**Species: no one knows but it isn't human that they do know.**

**Human form: tan skin, beautiful large brown eyes with golden specks, rosy lips, long graceful legs, arms and fingers, tall, skinny, and as her friends would say she had the perfect body heck it was like one of some goddess but didn't make her look slutty, long dirty blonde that goes always down to her butt, and messy bangs that are always getting into her eyes.**

**Ok that all I'll be telling you about her for now.**

**Oh and before I forget Yusuke doesn't really know he has a sister. Yes this is a HieiOC fic. Possible crossover. And now I will start the story before end up telling you everything.**

_**

* * *

CH.1**_

"YUSUKE!" his mother yelled at the mess of tangled limbs.

"WHAT!" he yelled throwing the pillow he had been holding over his head to the side giving up on getting anymore sleep.

"You'll be showing your sister around town all day today. So no ditching her and disappearing to where ever you have been lately!" she was already headed for the doors with her keys in hand……. As well as some beer in her purse.

"Hey wait! SISTER! I don't have a sister and even I did WHY couldn't YOU show HER around!" He yelled jumping up in his bed wearing only his boxers.

She stopped to glance at him.

"One you do have a sister, her names Jessica. Two I have plans for today and am very busy and since you never go to school you have no excuse not to show her around. Three put some damn clothes on! The girl standing right their!" and with that as her parting goodbye she was gone leaving a girl and a boy starring blankly after her.

Once getting bored with starring at the door Yusuke flopped down to look at the girl before him.

"So how old are you kid?"

"13. How bout you kid?" she stated calmly but her eyes a held a dangerous yet mischievous a mischievous smirk playing on her face.

"14. Hey wait I'm not a kid!"

"Never said you were. I call a lot of people kid. Doesn't mean they're actually a kid. You understand, KID?"

He glared at her. He was not use to people talking to him like that to his face!

"So you going to show me around or are we just going to stand here glaring at each other all day?"

"I give up! Fine! Where do you want to go?"

"Do you any place around here that are like a forest with no human interference here?" she asked looking at him with no emotion what so ever and at that moment he saw Hiei instead of this suppose 'sister' of his.

He thought for a moment.

The only area like that was the forest Hiei lived in….. but what would Hiei do if he took her there….

"Yeah we have one place like that. Follow me I'll show you. That is if you can keep up."

"Oh I can do more than keep up!"

_Well what are the chances of running into hiei. I mean with how fast he is there's no way will see him. Besides once she sees that place she'll want to get back to civilization. Yeah that's it…………… So why am I so worried about it…._

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of intro**_

I know this Intro wasn't so good but it gets better I promise! So review if you want me to continue because I won't if you don't review!


	2. Chapter 2

_11/14/05_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs!_

_

* * *

_

_Recap: Well what are the chances of running into hiei? I mean with how fast he is there's no way we'll see him. Besides once she sees that place she'll want to get back to civilization. Yeah that's it…………… So why am I so worried about it…._

_**

* * *

**_

_**CH.2**_

* * *

"Well uh…. Here we are. Bet you want to get back now!" Yusuke said nervously gesturing to the forest that held Hiei inside it as well as his soon to be demise… 

She looked at him weirdly.

"Nooo.…. I hate the over crowded city. What are ya so nervous about anyway?"

No answer.

"_sigh._ Fine. If you really hate nature so much you can go back. I'll find my wa-"

she was cut of by the blur that was Yusuke running off at top speed toward civilization…

"Ok- That was weird."

She turned back to the forest.

It had this weird forbidding aura to it.

_Strange… Something about this place scared Yusuke out of his poor little mind and probably took a good 70 years off his life._

An evil smirk spread across her face as realization hit her.

_Or someone! Well I'll just have to meet this person who struck fear into the heart of my dear brother!_

And with that thought she ventured into the dark woods.

She walked for hours.

Nearly falling off a couple cliffs, nearly getting crushed under trees that just suddenly fell over, and getting pushed into a strong currant that went over a waterfall by some strange wind.

Now she stood wet, muddy, and her clothes torn if not completely destroyed.

She plopped down out of irritation of getting pushed into yet another waterfall.

She ran a hand through her dark dirty blonde hair that held an unusual glow and oddly enough that no mud clung to it. Her dark brown eyes and turned black with a slight reddish ting from her anger and frustration as she scanned the area around her. Searching for the culprit that had pushed her into another water fall.

Giving up she stood again and continued walking until she reached a small crystal clear pond.

She walked to the edge of the pond and sat herself on a large rock on the edge of it setting down her small black satchel on it. standing up she pulled of her black tank top exposing her tan skin, skinny waste, and her chest that was covered by a black bra. Not to mention many cuts and scars on her arms, shoulders, back, and sides. Some scars even on her front, but they were all small or very skinny so they were hard for most humans to see if they weren't really focusing.

Taking off her baggy black pants, reveling her black underwear and long tan legs, she set them both next to her bag.

Turning around and diving into the water.

After washing off all the mud she walked out and instead of putting her old clothes on she went to her black satchel.

Emptying it she put on a pair of black jeans with a sapphire blue dragon winding up the right leg, and a black form fitting shirt that showed off some of her stomach, where on sleeve went to her elbow and had a sapphire blue dragon winding up it and the other sleeve was in the stile of a tank top's. Two sapphire blue belts hung loosely off her waist.

The rest of the stuff including her old clothes she put back in.

Slinging the bag over her shoulder she started off again…. At least until-

"Hn, Baka onna. How long does it take before you get that you're not wanted here." A boy with black hair that defied gravity with a white starburst and crimson red eyes said.

She turned to look at him her eyes turning black again with that weird red gleam to it.

"And what the hell makes you think that I care if you want me here or not you little bustard!" She yelled at him really pissed.

But with one look at him she realized her mistake but didn't really care.

_So what if he's a demon! I'm going to fucking kill the arrogant bustard!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**End Ch.2**_

HieiFan666-Glad ya like! Thanks for reviewing! Hope ta here from ya again!

darklight4ever- Thanks! Uh one question that is going to sound really stupid… "Uh what's a marry sue?" Well yeah anyway thanks for reviewing! Hope to here from ya again.

**Review if you want me to continue! Because if you don't I won't continue!**

_Sorry for how long it took me to update! My computer's acting weird again!_

**_Well here's something that you might find interesting!_**

Found at-

http/www.adragonsrose. Syndrome

· When you see a dragon, you think of Hiei.

· You imagine that a dragon can come out of your arm.

· You try very hard to get the dragon to come out of your arm, only to give yourself a headache.

· You recite lines said by Hiei in the TV series or in the movie.

· You never fail to mention the name "Hiei" each day.

· You want to get a Jagan eye!

· One of your pets names is Hiei.

· You keep bugging your best friend about how cute Hiei is.

· Your notebook is full of "Hiei" .

· Your email address has Hiei or something related to Hiei in it.

· Your room is full of Hiei posters.

· You keep a picture of Hiei in your locker.

· You have a huge collection of Hiei pics saved on your computer.

· You carry a picture of him in your purse.

· You have dreams about Hiei when your sleeping.

· You spend alot of sleepless nights surfing the web looking for facts about Hiei, even though you know every single detail about him.

· Your diary is full of entries about Hiei.

· You build your own web page dedicated to Hiei.

· You write loads of poems about Hiei.

· You believe that Hiei really exists.

· You write a fanfic about Hiei.

· You get Hiei's portrait painted onto your wall.

· You own a shirt with Hiei's face on it.

· When you have some problems or when you cry you think of Hiei.

· When someone insults Hiei you defend him.

· You know all of Hieis lines and you recite them so much that your parents and friends know what you are going to say.

· You draw many fanarts of him.

· You make the dragon your trademark.

· All of your achievements are dedicated to Hiei.

· Your first thought of the day is Hiei.

· Your last thought of the day is Hiei.

· You go to a tailor shop to get yourself a black cloak.

· Your have a Hiei desktop wallpaper.

· Your icons,curser, avatars, are all Hiei.

· Youve gotten yourself a Hiei tattoo.

· You download/buy every episode/manga/movie/picture/song/poster/  
toy/figurine/etc. that you can find of Hiei.

· You sit there drooling at everything you've bought/downloaded.

· You cry whenever Hiei gets injured.

· You act like Hiei.

· When your friends can't get your attention because you are daydreaming  
about Hiei.

· When the show comes on TV and it's a Hiei battle, and some one makes a noise, you beat them up for talking when Hiei is speaking.

· You almost killed your parents for tearing down the fanart that you made  
of him.

· You look at pictures of Hiei all day, even though youve already seen every  
picture there is.

· When you watch YYH with a friend, you tell them not to talk when Hiei  
is speaking. If they do talk, you beat them up.

**Kurama Syndrome**

· You never fail to mention the name "Kurama" each day.

· Your room is full of Kurama posters.

· You cry whenever Kurama gets injured.

· You act like kurama.

· You have a huge collection of Kurama pics saved on your computer.

· You carry a picture of him in your purse.

· You have dreams about Kurama when your sleeping.

· You spend alot of sleepless nights surfing the web looking for facts about Kurama, even though you know every single detail about him.

· You keep bugging your best friend about how cute Kurama is.

· Your notebook is full of "Kurama" .

· You keep a picture of Kurama in your locker.

· Your email address has kurama or something related to kurama in it.

· Your diary is full of entries about Kurama.

· You build your own web page dedicated to Kurama.

· You write loads of poems about Kurama.

· You believe that Kurama really exists.

· You write a fanfic about Kurama.

· You prefer the redhead, green-eyed, intellectual type rather than the tall, dark and handsome type that you used to dream about before.

· Other than the redhead, green-eyed, intellectual type, you also prefer the tall, white haired thief.

· When you see a rose, you think of Kurama.

· Your pets are named after Kurama.

· You imagine that you can pull a rose from your hair.

· You recite lines said by Kurama in the TV series or in the movie.

· You have become a plant expert and you can name every plant there is to know.

· You have a garden in your backyard.

· You get Kurama's portrait painted onto your wall.

· You own a shirt with Kurama's face on it.

· When you have some problems or when you cry you think of Kurama.

· When someone insults Kurama you defend him.

· When someone says that Kurama is gay you argue with them.

· You know all of Kuramas lines and you recite them so much that your parents and friends know what you are going to say.

· You draw many fanarts of him.

· Roses are now your favorite flower. (that is if they werent already.)

· You dyed your hair red and bought green contact lenses.

· You make the red rose your trademark.

· All of your achievements are dedicated to Kurama.

· Your first thought of the day is Kurama.

· Your last thought of the day is Kurama.

· You download/buy every episode/manga/movie/picture/song/poster  
/toy/figurine/etc. you can find of Kurama.

· You sit there drooling at everything you've bought/downloaded.

· You absolutely detested school, but after knowing Kurama, you excelled in every subject. (this didnt work for me. I still HATE school)

· You are delighted when someone gives you a rose.

· You go to a tailor shop to get yourself a pink uniform.

· You learn to love biology.

· When your friends can't get your attention because you are daydreaming  
about Kurama.

· When the show comes on TV and it's a Kurama battle, and some  
one makes a noise, you beat them up for talking when Kurama is speaking.

· You almost killed your parents for tearing down the fanart that you made of him.

· You look at pictures of Kurama all day, even though youve already seen every picture there is.

· When you watch YYH with a friend, you tell them not to talk when Kurama is speaking.  
If they do talk, you take out your rose whip that you made and slash them  
100 times!

· You get yourself into one of those "Kurama isnt gay!" fights with  
someone.

· Your have a Kurama desktop wallpaper.

· Your icons,curser, avatars, are all kurama.

· You got yourself a Kurama tattoo.

· You stopped being reasonable and insist that red hair goes well with pink.

· Your trying to find a school called 'Mieou High'.

· You actually enrol at Mieou High.

* * *

hoped you liked! oh and I do not own the thing right above here! thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

11/23/05

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs! __

* * *

Recap: "Hn, Baka onna. How long does it take before you get that you're not wanted here." A boy with black hair that defied gravity with a white starburst and crimson red eyes said. _

She turned to look at him her eyes turning black again with that weird red gleam to it.

"And what the hell makes you think that I care if you want me here or not you little bustard!" She yelled at him really pissed.

But with one look at him she realized her mistake but didn't really care.

_So what if he's a demon! I'm going to fucking kill the arrogant bustard!_

_**

* * *

Ch.3 **_

"Bust… tard…" He grounded out his eyebrow twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Oops! Did I say that?" She stated acting all innocent and shit at least until her angry evil glare returned and her mouth opened up and- "I meant you **stupid little arrogant bitchy fucking little basturd! Sorry about that little slip up.**"

They continued to glare at one another until Jessica got board with it and walked right up to him getting right into his face as the anger disappeared from her eyes as they turned back to their normal color as her curiosity took over.

"So you're the one who kept knocking those trees over, and pushing me into the water, and over those cliffs! You're pretty fast, ya know? I mean being so small and all.."

What can I say she had to slip an insult in there somewhere! Can't be too nice, ya know?

And she was rewarded with a sword pressed to her throat by the mysterious man in black… And that's when she realized-

"Hey what's your name Blacky?"

…That she didn't even know his name…

He said nothing..

All she got was a glare and the sword pressed harder against her throat.

So she glared right back while grabbing the sword and moving it away from her throat as if it was the most normal thing in the world…

"I asked you a question ya know! And I expect an answer Now!" She said coldly but with anger in her voice as her tone rose too match the fire that was burning in her eyes as she grabbed his cloak to make him look her directly in the eye.

Completely ignoring the fact that his eyes were crimson red.

"Baka ningen onna!"

"I am not STUPID! I may be HUMAN and I may Be a GIRL, if you don't like it then suck it up and move on, BUT I AM NOT STUPID!" She snarled her eyes turning black again only this time it a sapphire blue hue to it.

"There ya are Jessica!"

They both froze turning their heads to look at Yusuke running towards them.

_I didn't even since him coming! I got to rapped up in my argument. That's no good…_

"I see you met Hiei!" Yusuke stated the obvious when he reached them as they continued to stare blankly at him. Jessica still leaning over Hiei gripping his cloak and having pulled it up a long with Hiei when she was in her state if rage.

Finally realizing the position they were still in and knowing the perverted detectives mind worked, they moved away from each other before he could notice.

_So his names Hiei… Interesting… I think I've heard that name somewhere before…_

"Hn. Detective you know this onna." Hiei stated coldly

"Well not really! I just found out she was my sister today! First time I've ever seen the girl!"

_The poor naïve idiot… He has no ideal what he just admitted to…_

"Then you're the one who took her here."

The color drained from Yusuke's face as he realized he had just walked into what he had tried to avoid. Cursing himself for having one to many beers.

_Well this should be interesting…_

_**

* * *

End of ch.3 **_

darklight4ever- Thank you! That's good to here! That would have been boring… unless she was just a miner character that everyone hated and only showed up every once in while but she's not…. And yea I'm going to shut up now before more of the sugar I just ate gets to me! Thanks for reviewing! Hope ta here from ya again!

insaneillogicalicedemon- Um.. uh …. Sorry? I had another essay to do in language arts and lot's of homework in math and well all my other classes so I've been really busy! Tomorrow we leave town to visit my mom's family then we wake up early the next day and drive back and get ready my brothers birthday party then the next day is his party and so on and so forth… I just don't have a lot of time anymore! It's just not fair! Well thanks for reviewing! Hope ta here from ya again!

HieiFan666- Glad ya liked! I actually found it while looking Hiei pictures on the internet since my computer blocked me off of fanfiction for some strange reason! ... Yea that was fun... Well hope ya like this chapter though it is probably not that good since I was high off sugar when I wrote! Thanks for reviewing! I look forward from hearing from ya again! Welp gotta go my brothers singing opera again so I must to my job and shut him up! Bye!  


**Review if you want me to continue! Because if you don't I won't continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dec. 22,2005_

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me OCs! And the plot of the story I think…. _

* * *

Recap:_ The poor naïve idiot… He has no ideal what he just admitted to…_

"Then you're the one who took her here."

The color drained from Yusuke's face as he realized he had just walked into what he had tried to avoid. Cursing himself for having one to many beers.

_Well this should be interesting…_

_**

* * *

CH.4 **_

* * *

Within a second Hiei had pressed his sword to Yusuke throat and was completely ignoring Jessica. 

As you can imagine this pissed Jessica off for not only was he ignoring her but he was also trying to take her job of torturing her brother!

But she fought down her rage and decided to watch instead of getting involved…

So she plopped down on the ground Indian style and rested her head on her hand and started watching the Yusuke thrashing!

"Um…uh…. No…. not really….." Yusuke said looking around franticly for an escape route…

_cowered! Baka Yusuke! Fight back! It's no fun to watch if you don't fight back somewhat!_

"Well you see…. My mom ordered me to so my little sister around and….. Well um yeah she made me take her here it's all her fault!" He finished pointing at poor innocent Jessica!

_Why that double crossing Jackass! Someone's going to lose their head! _

With that she jumped to her feet her fist balled at her side as she all she learned in theater arts to work!

"You Fucking Jackass! You're the one who told me about this place! You took me here then du.. dumped me…. And didn't even give me a warning that there was some maniac killer here!" She mumbled out as her voice wobbled with suppressed sobs and tears rolled down her beautiful face.

She collapsed on the ground still crying when Kurama came out of his hiding spot.

He glanced at her then at Yusuke.

"Yusuke you aught to be kinder to your sister! Honestly blaming her for something you did." Kurama lectured as he helped Jessica of the ground and helping her keep her balance. (Who did kurama just fall for a trick! OoO)

"would you like to come to my house for tea?" He asked kindly.

"Oh no! That's fine thank you for help Mr…. Um I'm afraid I don't know your name…."

"Oh you can call me Kurama it's what all my friends call me." He answered politely sticking out his hand.

"I'm Jessica! Don't you dare forget it!" She said loudly shaking his hand with strong grip to tell him she was no push over as she glared at Hiei out of the corner of her eye.

Kurama's eyes widened in realization as he let a low chuckle escape.

With that he walked off with a slight wave and Jessica watching him go arms crossed, mischievous eyes, and an evil smirk on her face.

_Later Kitsune._

_Later trickster._

Once he was out of site she turned to Yusuke.

She glared at Yusuke from the place he had fallen.

"Now do you understand what happens to those that go against me?"

* * *

End of chapter 4 

HieiFan666-Lol! glad you liked! sorry that this chapter took so long to get out and yet it is still horrible..--;

Anyways I agree you could so be in the growd during the dark tournament! Anyways time for the normal thing I always put on these things! Thanks for reviewing! And I hope to hear from you again!

darklight4ever- Sorry it took so long to update! I got side tracked with writers block and other things so yeah! Glad Jessica reminds you of yourself she reminds me of a side of me as well that's how I make my characters! Well I hope ya like this chapter! thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from ya again!

**Review if you want me to continue! Because if you don't I won't continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Jan 1, 2006_

_

* * *

Disclaimer: All I own are my OCs! And maybe the plot of the story!_

_Recap:_ Once he was out of site she turned to Yusuke.

She glared at Yusuke from the place he had fallen.

"Now do you understand what happens to those that go against me?"

_**

* * *

Ch. 5**_

"y-y-yes!" he stumbled out from his place on the floor.

She glared at him even harder.

"No you don't! You stupid double crossing Jackass! That was nothing! That was just simply playing mine games!" She yelled angrily though she wasn't really angry she was just enjoying the look on her dear brother's face.

Getting some of his bravery back Yusuke quickly stood up rising to the a cassen. (can not spell--)

"Simple MIND GAMES! You FOOLED Kurama! Kur-ra-ma! No one has ever been able to fool him before!" he yelled in her face.

She simply gave him a look that clearly said 'how stupid are you?'

"Dude,… It's not my fault if you or anyone else are to stupid to fool him… If no one has ever been able to fool him before then you're all idiots. Tis not my problem. So Get The HELL OVER IT! You're stupid but there are others stupider than you so get over it! At least you have a little bit of brain cells instead of none!" she continued to glare at him angrily.

By now our favorite detective was hiding behind a large rock peaking around it to see what she was going to next only to be met by a large rock being hurled at his face…. And knocking him out flat on the ground…

_How can a guy that fights the strongest of demons and wins be so weak if not fighting a demon? He better not be doing this on purpose or he'll regret it!_

"Yusuke, she's faking it." Hiei stated calmly looking right at her.

_Woops! Forgot he was there! My bad!_

Yusuke jumped from behind the rock he was hiding behind.

"You mean she's not really angry! Why you ly-" He was cut of by a gaint bolder hitting him straight on his head knocking him out yet again…..

"Now Hiei, that wasn't very nice. Ruining my source of intertainment!" she walked right up to him looking him in the eye and smiled. "just kidding! But you're stuck with the idiot for today! I have to meet someone and can't be dragging around the dimwit! Till next time we meet Hiei!" She said the last part with a slight wave as she walked off.

**

* * *

End of ch.5 (yes I know this chapter sucks but it is needed to get this story really going!)**

darklight4ever- Thanks! Thank you for reviewing! Hope ta hear from ya again! Happy New years!

Review if you want me to continue!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own only my OCs and maybe the plot that is it! I swear!_

* * *

Yuki-Thank you so much! I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! Things have been crazy around here! I'm leaving town again tomorrow so I'm really hoping I finish this chap before I leave! Thank you so much for reviewing!

djmonkey- I'm not sure exactly if you're saying you don't want me to put your name down or not sorry.. so if you don't please tell me! I'm not trying to make you mad!

1-writers block is when a writer can't think of anything or has no inspiration to continue the story so it tends to put a halt to it for a while until the writer gets what I like to call their creativity back! I really hope I'm making since.. I'm never sure anymore

2-OCOriginal Character

3. It means Hiei is paired with an original character

lol! Yeah I do like sapphire blue dragons a lot! And I can't remember if I said I was going to update Fuu Thief Gangster? How does that work! But I'll try my best to update it as soon as possible! Thank you for reviewing!

darklight4ever-lol! Thanks! And I shall try to update sooner and well quicker!

HieiFan666-wow… I really sucked at spelling…good thing I'm getting better! I swear I learn more righting my stories than I do at school! Thanks for reviewing!

Gaara's Pyro RACCOON- lol! I love you to! But I will try to update at any chance I get and be more detailed and everything! Thank you for reviewing!

Faracy Isa Himura- thanks! I'm getting better at making things longer though it does take forever with my busy schedule right now I'm just trying to get this chap. Out before I have to go to bed! I'm leaving town first thing tomorrow you know how that is! No electronics…well at least not computers…

arrowgirl23-thank you! I am now updating and I shall try to do better with that as well!

* * *

:salutes all of you: I hope to hear form you all again! Now on with the much awaited chapter that I should have put up forever ago!

**

* * *

Ch.6**

* * *

Jessica wandered through the crowded streets of the city extremely pissed at all the dodging and maneuvering she was being forced to do to get around these idiotic people! It seemed that every large group was either heading right toward her or were walking slower than she thought humanly possible in front of her in such a way that she couldn't get around them and it was really starting to grate on her nerves just a bit….ok a lot…she'd already been pulled over by a cop for reaching for a gun not that they could prove it they were unconscious before they even got a good look at her…what? They tripped over Elmo!

Finally giving up on the main streets Jessica cut through the first dark alley she recognized to lead to the other side of town that humans tried to hide so much and use every illusion they could to make themselves believe it wasn't there.

Jessica snorted at this.

Humans could be so incredibly stupid at times. Just pretending something wasn't there didn't make it go away! It just allowed your enemies to use it against you because you allowed it to become a weakness, a weak point that any enemy with any brains could find heck even one with out brains might just stumble into it!

But back to the matter at hand, Jessica really didn't want to go in there she really didn't want to run into 'Him' again… She had enough trouble as is with her brother she just found out about being one of her enemies, a spirit detective and that would lead to the reason why she was here because it was the only place that she could meet her gang where no human hears or anyone who was true to spirit world would be…that didn't mean she liked it though or all the perverts that wanted to get her in there bed.

Jessica let out a deep sigh of exasperation as she ran her hand through her much of the same way Yusuke does. Taking one quick glance around to make sure no one had followed her while making it seem like she was an innocent lost girl who didn't know where she was and was afraid of being jumped by the very shadows themselves.

Oh yeah she hated acting like some foolish weakling but she had learned long ago tricking your enemy into underestimating you could be a very powerful tool in battle…to bad she already ruined her chance of using it one anyone of the spirit detectives but the Kuwabara person…now that had some possibilities.

Mentally shaking her head she focused on the task at hand scanning area from the corner of her eyes using her hair to shield her eyes from view in a way looked very much like a little child would hide behind the legs of an older sibling or their parents when frightened, just barely peaking out with innocent curiosity that seemed to over rule there earlier fear now that they were shielded away.

Satisfied that no one was following she walked around the corner in timid steps only once she was in sight of the first group of thugs did she drop the act striding confidently with her head held high her hair blowing in an unknown wind, her skirt seemed to dance with the spirit of the wind as her black knee high boots, perfect for hiding daggers in, clicked softly on the pavement. She wore a glittery silver top that was more like a swimsuit top than a shirt when it came to style. It a low cut shirt that tied at the middle of her back and the base of her neck the actual shirt ended right below her breast maybe an inch below clinging tightly to her flesh why still allowing her to move freely. As the wind blew her hair out of the way it gave them a perfect view of her back, right shoulder, and upper right arm. She had the oddest black tattoo it was like one curved line after another in one chaotic pattern that when you looked at it up close it just seemed to be a bunch of curved lines and rounded triangles in between each shaped but when you looked from afar it cave the illusion of a dragons coils moving around the girl, the moonlight only seemed to bring it on more. Her eyes had changed to a deep sapphire blue that glowed with a silver tint in the moonlight. Her normally tan skin had taken on an unearthly silver glow making her look paler and delicate while at the same time stranger and more mysterious. Her hair looked black in the dark the silver moonlight reflecting off of it giving it a silver glow wherever it touched.

She gave a small smirk as she passed by a small hanging cutely over her lip as they moved to the side a few steps each to let her pass through unhindered. Her long elvish (think a more delicate version of Jin's ears) ears flicked slightly at the noise but she didn't give them another glance as she headed toward the bar she had became far to familiar with…it was a bit depressing…

Pausing at the door she Waited for a tall muscular man with long blonde haired tied back and dark amused brown eyes. He wore a black cloak, black slightly baggy pants and of course black boots…never could be sure how many weapons he hid….that's just how Edward was. (don't own he's from the Anita Blake vampire hunter books… not sure how he really looks I never got to read the first book but I love his character!) Jessica smiled brightly as he opened the door slightly allowing me in with out letting everyone else know I was there…. He knew I'd refuse to talk if every guy in the whole damn place was trying to feel me up… Never was good about holding my temper…but I'm a lot better than I use to be my parents were afraid of me when I wasn't even two yet…and it wasn't for nothing…I'll tell you that much. I followed Edward soundlessly to the darkest corner of the bar where we knew no one would bother us. The bar tenders were our spies they knew when we were talking about something we didn't want everyone else to know and they'd make sure that no one we didn't want in on it found out about it. Got to love those guys!

-Jessica's P.O.V-

I sat down at the chair that was closest to the wall so that I could see everything going on around me without looking suspicious or drawing attention to myself…so it also happened to be the one in the most dark so what? The less people that recognize me the less people I have to kill! Works for me! I really wasn't in my killer mode at the moment, more like la spy-thief-ninja mode….

Edward sat next to me his eyes doing a quick sweep of everyone in the area. What can you say he's the top assassin he stopped killing humans because it was two easy and now assassinated vamps and werewolves and stuff like that. And he gives some of the best toys! The illegal weapons are usually the best! I must find out who his dealer is some day… Honestly I wasn't even sure if Edward was my friends here real name. Now I know what your probably thinking. But what can I say we met under odd circumstances it only makes since that our friendship is bit on the…. suicidal note…But that's what makes it fun!

I looked over to Kitsune, the man who was sitting at my right. He had teal eyes that were framed by his wild black bang he had long black hair, longer than mine!, tied in a tight low pony tail with a single piece of dark blue fabric. He wore a dark blue tank top the you could see the rippling of his muscular chest underneath so well it almost felt like you had reached out and fingers slowly over every inch of them, His muscular arms were left bare causing a lot of girls to swoon in the background or try to get closure to him only to be suddenly be face to face with one of persistent bartenders, see why I love them?

Kitsune also wore black fighting pants with three navy blue belts(think Hiei's pants) and black boots like the rest of us 'normal' people. I could also tell he was wearing the same concealment spell me and Edward had both became very fond of.. Hey when your dealing with corrupted police just hiding it well doesn't cut it anymore!

Looking right of front of me I stared into the deep blue-green eyes of Kaito. Kaito stood out among us he was just as muscular and tan and all that as all the other guys were but unlike them Kaito had deep crimson red hair that was very unruly, it looked as if it was trying to spring out of the binds (a black piece of cloth) that held it captive like a wild animal in a cage his hair flowed down his back in an unruly that just gave more sex appeal from how his hair stood out on his black muscle shirt…or what appeared to be a muscle shirt…the sleeves had bee torn off… He also wore black fighting pants like the rest of us, _we'd learned long ago jeans just didn't cut it for our line of business_, but unlike us he wore black tennis…he always was stubborn just like his bangs were being now as they fought there way to his face but with them so messed up the stuck out in angles in a somehow very sexy pattern…I just couldn't describe it for the life of me…oh well you get the point!

Kitsune cleared his throat trying to get things moving along as usual…and to think I thought he was the patient one….

"so why did you call us here Jay? It's been awhile sadly Duo and Hero( form gundam wing….i can't spell) couldn't make it." Kitsune continued when no one made a move to say anything…

I couldn't help but smile at him my head on the table… I knew my smile must have been a very catish smile, probably matching the look in my eye, from the smirk that crossed Kitsune's face as well as…well everyone else in our group…I didn't earn the nickname neko for nothing…

I Yawned stretching out over the whole table before sitting up and scratching the back of my head tiredly one eye closed as I let out another yawn. Yep from the looks on the their faces I had to look like a kitten who had just been woken up as I blinked up at them innocently before I could stop myself in the very way a kitten would have.

_Damn it! I must stop doing that!_

Kaito laughed as Kitsune smacked me on the back jarring me from my position…it seemed unknowingly I had been getting ready to curl up and go back to sleep…damn it…

They both laughed at my sheepish look as I glared at them.

"Come kit! Tell us what's going on!" Kitsune and Kaito said together barely holding in their laughter that long.

I blinked at them for a second as I straightened in my chair my sleep induced mind taking a while to process what they said deciding to let the fact that they were laughing at me slide for now…I could get my revenge later…

I glanced over at Edward who was looking at me with calm emotionless eyes…or at least they would have been if I didn't know him so damn well…I could see the flicker of amusement in his eyes…their was more than one reason we were still best friends. I gave him a slight smile before turning back to the other to talking in a calm clear voice.

"you know how I told I was moving in with my brother that I never knew existed?" I asked to see how far back I'd have to go in explaining this and if I was going to have a headache by the end or not.

"well he's a spirit detective" I said it lightly fighting the impulse to cover my ears.

"What?!" they both yelled why Edward looked toward me with calm eyes and knew he wanted answers to.

I sighed and looked back up at them and continued. "When I got there early today I saw him training outside with his spirit energy originally I thought it was a human who had found out they had a bit of spirit energy that at least was until I showed up at the Urameshi residence and I saw him again then everything just clicked. At first I thought he was the only one in this city. I was wrong. Hiei and Youko are also both working for Koenma along side my brother Yusuke." I paused knowing they'd have questions.

"Did they recognize you?" It was Edward who asked the question that was on every ones mind.

"No. They don't have a clue they just think I'm a tricky version of Yusuke that can actually act. But that is way more than I wanted them to know."

"Well this" Kitsune started pausing to glance at Kaito as Kaito finished what he was saying. "makes things a little more complicated…."

"I know" was all I said as I got up. _Trust me I know…_As I started to walk away with Edward at my side one thought kept running through my head…._what am I gonna do?_

I walked alongside Edward in a comfortable silence for the longest time before I finally broke it with a question that had been bugging me for quite some time.

Still looking at the stars and the moon through the trees I asked just that. "Can I stay with you and the guys? I'd rather not get attached to someone I'm just gonna have to kill…." Edward stopped causing me to stop a step in front of him as I looked him in the eyes.

"for tonight 3 nights at max." He said it in an almost cold voice.

I sighed as I continued to look him in the eye running my hand through my hair. "I know. I just need time to talk myself into believing he's not family because I won't be able to fight him without risking the death of everyone I know unless I can learn to see him like I see every other ningen……and quick I know Koenma called them in later today to give them the case to find us…good thing he has no ideal how we look, neh?" Jessica stated the last with a bright smile as she grabbed Edwards hand and started dragging him along.

Amusement flashed through his eyes as he allowed himself to be pulled along. "and where are we going?" he asked in a voice that leaked with amusement.

I glanced back at him with a bright smile I knew my where probably a lighter glowing sapphire blue now but I didn't care as I turned back to the task at hand before I ran into any trees. "Training! Then Weapon shopping then the black market then we finish are latest job and then we go to Hot Topic and the food court for Ice cream after we clean up!"

Edward laughed behind her. You could get Jessica to do almost anything for ice cream. Jessica laughed as we as she continued dragging him along the wind whipping at their faces until it was like they became part of the wind their laughter melding with the playful nature of the wind perfectly.

**

* * *

End of chapter 6**

****

**Better? worse? **

**Please review if you still want me to continue! I'd love to get 3 reviews for this chapter but I'll be happy with just one! I hope enjoyed reading this chap! Sorry it wasn't very funny I'll try to make the next chapter less…serious… **

**Please review! I love you all! Bye for now! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: see first few chaps._

**

* * *

Ch.7**

* * *

Laughter filled the house as Jessica, Kaito, Kitsune, and Edward walked in….well more like stumbled into the house like a bunch of drunks….

"That _gasp_ was haha great!" Jessica exclaimed through gasp for air and burst of laughter as she collapsed onto the green satin couch in a graceful heap, taking over the whole thing giving a contented sigh at the feel of the cool fabric against her skin…of course THAT peace could NEVER last long!

"Umph!" Jessica grunted as the wait of yet another human being settled itself on her lower back grabbing the remote from her hand as she turned her head to glare icily at him.

"Off. Now Kaito." She stated calmly as she fixed him with a glare…unfortunately the only good that did was cause that damn chester cat grin to spread across his face…Never should have allowed him to watch Alice in Wonderland….

"Now why would I do that?" He stated in a low voice as he leaned down to her ear. "Your way more comfy…" His husky voice sent shivers down her spine as he blew gently against her ear causing the hair at the back of her neck to bristle as she glared at him playfully from the corner of her eyes not even bother to turn her head to look at him as she rested on her head on her crossed arms looking at the T.V., ignoring the extra weight on her lower back as she made herself comfortable again as her eyes focused on the anime show that was playing on the T.V…wasn't sure exactly what it was…it was two in the morning after all…

"You cheated" she finally mumbled out only to have it even more muffled by her arm causing her to sound even MORE childish than she already did.

Kaito and Kitsune burst out laughing at this tidbit of info…having been around her long enough to know exactly what she had said…

Oh did I mention Kitsune had just gotten out of the shower and decided to only wear a very short towel that was wrapped around his waist and that's all?

Resting her chin on her arms so that she could get a could look at him, kicking her legs in the air slightly since she seemed to always need to move one way or another, she gave a slow appreciative once over his body, fallowing the water as it glided down his chest before looking back at his face a lazy smirk gracing her face as she stated. "You trying to seduce me or something?" the mischievous look in her eyes ever present as she watched to see what he would do next.

He walked over to her slowly every movement of his body graceful and seductive with a purpose to it all as he looked down at her with the eyes of a predator.

Craning her neck to look at him the smirk still present she waited to see what he would do next in their little game…

He leaned forward slowly, leaning into the ear that Kaito wasn't already hovering over.

"And what if I am? What would you do?" he whispered huskily with a dangerous underlying tone that seemed to promise many pleasurable things to come.

Jessica eyed him before she let her eyelids hood her large eyes pulling up to her elbows and then her hands in one smooth graceful movement that caused her back to arch in a very cattish way…while forcing Kaito to get off of her. Slowly, moving her face up to look him in the eye leaning forward on her hands as she positioned herself on her knees to steady herself as she moved her face so that her lips were only inches away from his own.

And just then there was a flash in her eyes before she leaned over to his ear smirking evilly.

"I'd say you…FAILED!" and with that she tackled him to the floor rolled over to the side and made a mad dash for the kitchen hoping to get there before Kitsune snapped out of it, Kaito's laughter fallowing her the whole way…

_

* * *

With the yyh boys in Spirit world_

"Ok let me get this straight." Yusuke gritted out through clinched teeth as he took a threatening step closure to the cowering form of Koenma…and a crying George… His eyes blazed with fire as he continued his threatening slow way to Koenma…" You want us to find these four with the only info being three are guys and one is a girl and the girl should be around our age?!"….now Yusuke was practically steaming through the ears….ok so his face was red to…what difference does that make!?!

Koenma shrunk back slightly before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before looking back at all them with calm eyes his hands folded on his desk trying to look official…which is pretty hard to do when you look like a toddler…. gotta give him props for trying: hear clapping in the background:

"Anyways as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted!" He gave a pointed look at Yusuke who just crossed his arms with an 'Hmph' and turned to look away. "We believe the girl of the group just moved her yesterday." Yusuke twitched, causing everyone's attention to be drawn to him not that he cared he just glared at them before giving them all the finger….good old Yusuke!

"Yusuke." Koenma directed in a very official tone. "If you know anything we need you to tell us. Even if it is just a hunch or a suspicion or just something that matches with what we have stated so far."

Yusuke said nothing he just smirked and flicked them off again… "Sorry toddler! But you ain't getting shit from me!" Yusuke finished with a cocky grin as Koenma started twitching like a mad man at being called a toddler yet again but before he could go off on his usual rant Kurama decided to step in.

"I do believe what Yusuke is worried about is the safety of his sister." Kurama stated calmly with his ever calculating eyes drawing the attention of all the member of the group…except for Kuwabara who was fast a sleep mumbling about being the warrior of love or something….

"And why is that, Kurama?" Koenma addressed giving him his full attention.

"I do believe that Yusuke's sister just moved here yesterday."

All was silent even Yusuke… he was to busy glaring at Kurama at the moment…though he'd probably get over his anger at him soon…or at least that's what Kurama hoped…

Koenma's eyes darted between the two before stating. "Then she must be watched by one of you at all times." He was cut off from going into anymore detail by no other than Yusuke.

"I can prove she's innocent. You said she'd strike tonight, right?" receiving a nod he continued "Then she wouldn't leave her cell phone on would she?"

Everyone gave him a blank look before Koenma stated slowly…very slowly. "Most people don't at three in the morning…"

Yusuke smirked. "She does so that she can keep in contact with her friends in America."

All was silent as Yusuke dialed the number not waiting for Koenma's consent; he'd been as polite as he was ever going to be today!

As the sound of ringing echoed through the room everyone seemed to hold there breath...except for Hiei and Kuwabara…Hiei was just watching in interest instead.

It rang once, then twice…three times…

_

* * *

With Jessica_

Jessica was hiding behind Edward's leg at the moment laughing hysterically at Kitsune whose beautiful black hair was now covered with goby brown chocolate pudding…with the bowl still on his head. Edward was smirk in amusement while remaining as a shield in front of Jessica while Kaito was sliding down to the ground in the doorway, his legs no longer able to support him from lack of air because all his laughing.

Jessica was clutching onto Edwards leg like a child trying to keep up as she peeked around at the very angry Kitsune sticking her tongue out childishly. "It's your own damn fault!" she concluded dropping one hand from her death grip on Edwards pants to point childishly at him as little onyx Kitsune ears flicked playfully on top of her head and her little onyx fox tail thumped against the floor as she smiled up at Kitsune through her bangs as she gave a small smile with a little fang sticking out.

She was about to say more when a shrill rig echoed through the house. Everyone froze as the all listened. It ringed again and Jessica slowly got up from her kneeling/split position on the floor and slowly fallowed the sound her fox ears twitched at the slightest of noises.

Walking back into the living room she did a quick scan of the room knowing the guys were fallowing her before leaning against the wall and picking the phone up from the cherry wood table beside her. Flipping the black phone with a silver dragon encrusted on it open she put it to her now human ears and asked quietly. "Hello?"

"_**Hey Jess! It's Yusuke!"**_

"Oh hey! Sorry it was an unknown number and I don't usually get those you know!" she laughed while winking at the guys letting them know it was ok but to still be on guard.

"So Yusuke, where are you? It says you're calling long distance." She asked strategically as she looked over at Kitsune and Kaito who were both setting up a recorder and a tracking system to the phone, as Edward listen carefully to every word I said looking for any hints that they knew about us or even suspected us…

"**_Uh well…You see…uh that's a long story!"_**

"No prob!" She walked over to the couch and flopped down again with her feet resting on the arm rest. "I got a lot of time! After all after that scare I'll never be able to get to sleep now!" She smiled sweetly as she manipulated her voice to sound like she had no clue that he was trying to get out of answering and made seem like he was trying to be nice for her benefit.

"…" the sound of the dial tone rang through her ear.

He hung up…Well that answered the question of where he was…or at least why he'd called…

She glances over at the guys meeting there calm knowing eyes with her own.

Slowly bringing the phone down from her ear she hung up not once taking her eyes away from them…slowly she lowered her eyes as the silence seemed to suffocate the room.

A few minutes passed and no one said a word. No one moved.

Slowly she raised her eyes to meet theirs'

"….I have to go." She stated quietly, her eyes held a fragile look to them that seemed to match the innocent tone of youth in her voice that seemed like it would shatter if you so much as touched it.

Kaito and Kitsune automatically jumped to their feet storming angrily up to her grabbing her by the shoulders ruffling and shaking her forcing her to look up at them. There eyes were frantic as they searched her own sad broken ones.

"You are not leaving" Kaito stated a determine and serious gleam to his eyes as his mouth tightened into a perfect frown.

"If you do we'll turn ourselves into Spirit World" Kitsune added from his place behind Kaito his eyes serious, calculating and deadly his mouth in a perfect set line, his arms crossed over his chest, and she knew the moment she looked up at him he was serious… they would not leave her to face this alone.

She glanced over at Edward he simply gave her the slightest of nods, the same look on his face as the others had.

Slowly a small smile graced her face as tears started trekking down her cheeks. Her eyes widened in shock as one trembling hand went up to her cheek whipping the tears away only for more to take it's place as she pulled it away to look at it in the light. She couldn't help but stare… she couldn't remember the last time she allowed herself to cry… and she knew now that she started she'd have to wait for it to run it's course…which could be a long time…there were a lot of tears to shed these last couple years…

"Well this sucks" Jessica muttered under her breath as a true smile crept on to her lips. "It seems I'm stuck with you guys!"

Laughter filled the house once again both sad and happy as all their thoughts turned to the problem ahead…What to do about the Spirit Detectives?

_**

* * *

Around Noon**_

Jessica groaned as the damn constant ringing of her alarm insisted on waking her up. Reaching her had out to grab it and destroy it, her eyes still close…her brows furrowed… where the hell was it?! Her hand continued groping around trying to destroy the annoying sound that was not just giving her a headache but was also starting to actually succeed in waking her up!

The ringing stopped. And her hand froze waiting… daring it to start again…it did…but now she was awake enough to realize it wasn't her alarm clock….it was her phone. Groaning she reached down into her pant pocket tugging it out and slowly bring it her head as she flopped over onto her back. Sighing she flipped the phone open and before she could even say hello-

"**_Where the hell are you?!"_** Yusuke's voice yelled causing Jessica to yang the phone away from her ear.

Slowly putting it back she questioned sleepily "w-wha?"

"_**Mom says you never came home last night!"**_

Well as you can guess this really wasn't going over well in her sleep induced mind and it was taking quite awhile for her mind to process it all. Throwing her arm over her eyes to block the light she answered slowly.

"Yeah. So what? Neither did mom…" Jessica mumbled under her breath cursing her dear brother within her mind for daring to wake her up.

"Jessica." He stated in a warning tone that of course Jessica paid no heed to. "Where are you?"

She thought for a moment or to trying to figure out if she should give into the temptation to play with his mind or tell him….part of the truth.

"I'm over at one of my Friends house since some of my American friends came to visit so I won't be back home for a while." She stated… what?! It was partly true…

"How long is a while?" the suspiciousness in his voice was obvious.

"Couple day, weeks, months…" she shrugged on her side of the line it really didn't matter to her.

"_**Get YOUR ASS HOME!"**_

Rolling her eyes and letting a playful smirk rest on her lips she slowly with drew her arm from her eyes as she flipped over to lie on her stomach.

"Not a chance Bro!" She stated in a all to happy phone before drawing the phone away from her ear and turning it off effectively putting a stop to his cursing and ranting and raving..

Snuggling her head back into the pillow she slowly started to drift back to sleep…only to literally be Jerked out of it by Kaito who had one arm around her waist as he picked her up and carried her in that position that was very much like how you would carry your luggage, if it was small enough, under your arm.

"where's the fire?" she mumbled sleepily as far as she was concerned the only reason to wake her up that would be accepted was if she got to kill someone, got to steal something, got to shoot something, they were about to die, or the house was on fire or flooding or going to be struck by lightning or something…any other reason would not end well for the fool who dared to wake her…

_Speaking of that I'll have to send Elmo after Yusuke…_

Of course she got no answer but a mischievous smirk from Kaito as he opened the door and carried her out side…

Her eyes widened as she started squirming in his arms looking up at him frantically with pleading eyes. "You wouldn't do that?! Would you?" she already knew the answer…and she wasn't going to like one bit of it…

If anything Kaito's smirk widened. "It's just to damn boring when your asleep.."

Jessica's eyes widened even more as her they darted every which way frantically looking for an escape route…

"KAITO! DON'T DO THIS!"

**

* * *

End of chapter 7**

_**Thank you every one who review or added me to their favorite or alert list! I hope to hear from you al real soon! Welp Please review! I already have an ideal what will happen in the next chapter and unless you review I won't have an excuse to start it! Don't Worry It'll have a lot more Hiei in it! it's still a HieiOC fic!**_

_**Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: don't own YYH. Never have, never will.**_

_Welp it's back! After three years I've finally picked it up again… hopefully I don't screw it up.._

**

* * *

**

Ch.8

.

* * *

Jessica was standing on the front porch looking extremely displeased as Edward handed her a towel to dry off with. She couldn't believe he had actually done that. He had actually thrown her into the ice cold lake next their house… and before three too!

She pouted slightly as she started to dry her hair glaring off into the distance as she started to plan her revenge. Oh yes, Kaito would pay. It was just a matter of how…

She didn't know how long she stood there musing before she felt the towel being ripped out of her hand and placed on her head where whoever was behind her took it upon themselves to dry her hair for her, draping the towel over her shoulders when they were satisfied.

"Geez, can't even dry off on your own." Kaito's playful voice teased.

She pouted and shot him a glare. "I wouldn't need too if it wasn't for you!"

He chuckled throwing his wet at her face, _"Hey!"_, "Well got me back didn't you?"

It was true. She had dragged him down with her unintentionally when she had tried to claw her way to freedom. Now he stood before scratched up, wet and wearing the damn mischievous grin of his.

"Like what you see?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yep. But then again, I should with how long you spend in front of the mirror." She smirked as an affronted look crossed his face.

"Hey-" He was cut up as she stepped in close, getting on her tippee toes to dry his shoked crimson hair.

"Shut up." She stated calmly, focusing on her work, as Kaito hummed in contentment. "You should take care of yourself first. Mr. weak immune system."

Stepping back she smiled, not giving him a chance to do anything perverted. "Where's Edward?"

Kaito pouted slightly. "He left this morning."

"Oh." She mumbled disappointed.

"Why?"He asked in the same husky voice from last night as he stepped into her personal bubble causing her to take a step back into another hard body. "Aren't me and Kitsune enough?" He whispered into her ear.

"No." she rolled her eyes playfully as she tried to wiggle out of the ice cream sandwich she got trapped in. "You're too much, ya damn perverts. Now let me go! You're not getting any."

The both chuckled as they wrapped their arms around her waist as kitsune leaned down to her other ear licking the outside shell teasingly. "Oh come on jay," He bit her lobe causing her to eep and slam her hands over her ears in self defense. "Don't cha want us?"

She huffed and shot them both a, not so intimidating, blushing glare. "No. I want you two pervs to back off and stop trying to get me in bed because you guys are in a dry spell! I told you I plan to die a virgin unless by some twist of fate I fall in love. which I don't see happening since I don't even believe in that kind of love." She finally managed to squirm away as she ducked under their arms, her hair and clothes were a mess, and she looked like a mithed kitten. The two both burst out laughing at her.

She glared kicking them both in the shin… though sadly it didn't change much… now they were just laughing on the floor…

"I need to pick up some stuff from Urameshi's house."

There was silence before they were both up telling her they could just buy whatever she needed which she just shook her head to. "I need to face this." Was all she stated as she headed back inside, peeking back out the door and chirping- "I'm telling Edward that you tried to rape me again!" before running off.

…

"JAY! JESSICA! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Bwahahaha! Serves you right!"

"Get back here!"

"NO!"

_

* * *

_

About an hour later

"So when are we going?" Kaito drawled boredly from his chair, head thrown back as he stared at the ceiling.

Jessica shook her head from its spot on the kitchen table. "When Edward gets back. He has the car." She mumbled, looking like she was ready to go back to sleep, but she couldn't, she was to anxious now.

"Ugh! But that could be days from now!" He whined, kicking the table and jostling Jessica, who in turn kicked him in the shin but before they could get into a childish banter Kitsune interrupted.

"He'll be here in ten." They looked at him then the cell phone in his hand.

"You called him?"

"Hm." He shrugged plopping down.

…

"You know," Jessica drawled out, breaking the awkward silence. "We could play Mortal combat while we wait…"

Light seemed to shine in their eyes as they glanced at each other before knocking their chairs back and heading/sprinting to the living room.

_

* * *

_

47 minutes later-

after Edward returned and forced them away from the game and to the car, they had finally arrived at Yusuke Urameshi's apartment.

They all just stood outside the car for a few seconds starring up at the apartment building. This was the home of their enemy. This was the home of her brother. This was a home she wished she had never stepped into, but it was too late now. Too late for regrets.

"Let's go." Edward ordered emotionlessly leading the way. She idly wondered how he found out where Yusuke lived before focusing back onto the issue at hand. Her brother was her enemy, it was her job to kill him. And it seemed the rekai tentai were now suspicious of her if that late night- uh early morning cal meant anything. _And while we know they don't know what we look like we don't know what else they might know._ She sighed shaking the thoughts from her head. They were of no use at the moment. Right now she was on a mention to retrieve clothes so she didn't have to steal clothes from the guys. They were way to big and kept falling off…

They came to a stop and she realized they were already at his door. She only hesitated for a second and she squeezed past the guys in the cramped hallway to the front.

She knocked lightly once… Nothing… She knocked a bit harder and she thought she heard some movement but as she went to knock a gain the door blew open with such force it created it's on damn wind and killed the wall.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Revealing a fire spitting Yusuke.

She blinked in surprise before answering somewhat annoyed. "I already told you. I'm staying at a friend's house."

He glared at her before looking over her shoulder at the three guys behind her…His eyes darkened.

"Who are they?!"He yelled in an accusing looking back at her for an explanation.

She sighed and pushed him aside a bit so that they could enter. "My friends."

She glanced around noticing that the rest of the rekai tentai were there along the girls with exception of Genkai. Looking away she headed to her room back a few things. She didn't bother packing too much knowing that Edward would allow her to stay long. He was only giving her some time to settle her feelings so that she wouldn't feel quite so overwhelmed, but he wouldn't let her run away.

Stepping back out with her bag swung over her shoulder, ipod in pocket and head phones swung over her neck.

She heard some chattering as she walked down the hall but she couldn't quite make out what was being said. But it sounded like everyone was talking… though she would say it was pleasant.

Walking into the living room she glanced at everyone before looking at her three guys. "Ready to go?"

"Jessica." Yusuke warning voice sounded behind.

She took a deep breath her neutral mask coming on as she glanced at him through the corner of her eye. "Urameshi." He stilled at her emotionless voice. "I'm leaving. I'll be back in a week or so."

She walked to the door.

_**Click. Slam. Click.**_

It was quiet as they listened to their footsteps walking away.

"Well that was rude!" Botan huffed. "She treated you like you were a complete stranger!"

It was silent for a second before Kuwabara broke the silence. "Ya know…" He muttered thoughtfully. "She could be the one… she's cold…. With three guys… and she's around our age!" Kuwabara exclaimed the last part as Yusuke clenched his fist.

"Shut up." Kuwabara froze in his triumph to look at their trembling leader.

"Yusuke." Kurama tried to reason. "She does fit the description."

His fist clenched more as his teeth ground together.

"Hn. Face it detective. She's our best lead."

He growled and punched a hole in the wall. "Shut up! Just shut up!" he yelled, startling everyone. "I know."

They all watched him as he stared out the window as the car drove out of sight.

"I know."

* * *

**End of ch.8**

Woowee! So after three years I finally updated…even though I'm sure it's crappy. I'm out of practice…damn… I know this chapter doesn't have much of the yuyu gang but I think they'll be more of them in the coming chapters so I hope you'll review and tell me what you think! I look forward to hearing from ya!

.- thank you for reviewing! ^-^ yusuke still doesn't know exactly what she does but that will come in time… I think… Heh heh. Well I hope to hear from you again!

Ainacairien- Sorry! But it's no longer dropped! Yay! I hope you'll review and tell me what you think! Oh, and this going sound bad but, thank you for reminding me of this fic! I had completely forgotten! Thanks again for the review and I hope to hear from you again!

Please review! It's really appreciated!


End file.
